


Warm Blooded Winter

by GlorisGloria



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Cold Weather, College, Critical Role Spoilers, F/F, M/M, Multi, POV Beauregard Lionett, POV Essek Thelyss, POV Jester Lavorre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlorisGloria/pseuds/GlorisGloria
Summary: Beauregard had a lot on her plate. Form dealing with school and keeping good grades on a major she didn't choose to maintaining her small social standing. The last thing she expected to be was shy and flustered. But the art student who passed by the fountain once a week made Beau just that. Beau just wanted to get through the day, the semester, but most importantly, winter.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Warm Blooded Winter

She had it down to the minute now. This was so not cool. 

10:36 on Tuesday mornings she passed by the fountain heading towards the art wing from the dorms. With the weather growing colder, the more elaborate her outfits became. Despite Beau’s attempts to not pay attention, she always stared. 

But today was going to be different, Beau thought as she glanced up and saw the blue girl approach. Confidently acting like she totally did not care and was just reading, Beau ignored the urge to look at the tiefling. Beau knew her routine and didn't need to watch her do it again and again without any change. Oh god was her dad like this in college too?

But as always the warmly dressed blue girl walked up to the fountain, adjacent to Beau. She stopped and peered into the cold, slightly murky water. Pulling out her coin purse she tossed in a penny and made a wish. If she was trying to act subtle or quiet it never worked. Beau heard it from the other side.

Clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, “Traveler, please oh please I wish that today I can make it through class.” The tiefling said with a slight whimper. 

Beau couldn’t continue blankly staring at her book. It was pitiful, especially for an expositor in training to give in to something so quickly. Beau knew what the girl looks like, how she holds her two small hands, and her gait as she heads to class. She heard it in Diarons voice, there is nothing more to learn about her by staring like a pervert. But she was not on the job and Diaron was nowhere to be seen. Beau could have a little peak as a treat.

Closing her book slightly Beau turned her head up and around but didn’t see anyone else on the other side of the fountain. The little blue tiefling was gone. 

As the thought registered in her head and before she could dart her head around looking for the blue girl she felt force hit her shoulder. Fight or flight kicking in she grabbed the arm that punched her and looked up. Standing in front of her was a greenish teal man in clothes meant for autumn, despite it being early winter. 

“Whoa Beau, are you still half asleep?” Fjord said with a half-smile, trying to pull his hand back.

Beau finally coming out of her trance let go of his surprisingly thin wrist and closed her book. 

“Naw I was just in the zone and I thought I heard something.” She said while looking up at him. “But anyway let's get going.”

Standing up she haphazardly shoves her book into her backpack, crumpling loose papers in it. With a tug, she slings it over one shoulder and blankly looks at Fjord. Walking away from the fountain while Fjord speaks about how awful his 8 am class was, Beau catches something out of the corner of her eye. Turning around she faces a blue tiefling staring back. Standing where Beau was sitting not a minute before. Today she was wearing a large sparkly white winter coat with matching white jeans. Holding onto a large tote bag and with the formation of a sentence on her lips. And with that Beau whips her head around feeling flushed and tunes back into the conversation with Fjord.

\---

Showing up to the monastery late was regrettable now that the soreness was kicking in. Diaron knew how to make tartiness regrettable hours later but it seems Beau would never learn. Having trained in the cold weather already sucked but staying late and doing extra cardio was putting salt on the wound. Nevertheless, Beau had survived her final class and crashed at the library with Caleb. Fellow empire kids with an interest in science in history, the two sat in the corner alongside windows that stretched from the floor to ceiling. 

Thrown across the table on Caleb’s side were old bound books, textbooks, and loose-leaf papers with scribbles like handwriting all over it. The freckle covered redhead had abandoned his bean bag chair and was on his knees as he read from an old green book and took notes on a separate sheet of paper.

Beau on the other hand was leaning back in her bean bag chair, feet propped up on the desk, going through her phone. She didn’t feel particularly motivated to work since it technically wasn’t due for another day. Plus she could just turn over and ask Caleb or text Fjord to do it for her. Being study buddies and helping them in a pinch was easy to do if it meant they could reason through some basic math work for her.

Scrolling through her feed became boring quickly and she stared up at the extended ceiling. Despite having nice bean bag chairs and a variety of work spaces, the history section of the library was old, smelly, and boring. Beau much preferred the other, newly renovated and modern parts of the building. But she would never admit to even liking the library or wanting to go unless it was someone else's idea. However, Caleb claims to work better in this section of the library and Beau didn't want to work today anyway. She had other things on her mind.

The moment her mind wandered to the exchange she had with the blue tiefling this morning, she wanted to stuff her face in a pillow. The girl had finally looked back. Was that a good thing? Does she think Beau is a creep and knew she was watching her? Was Beau being watched while she was pretending to read? How did she disappear like that? Did that blue tiefling try to talk to her but was it too late? Beau’s head was spinning with possibilities when her phone screen lit up. 

Glancing down her rampant thoughts came to a close, for now. Another tiefling she knew all too well had texted her. 

Molly: hey babe im headed over to the gentlemen's tonight  
care to join?

Beau lightly scoffed with her toothy grin and responded

Beau: yea sure  
whats the angle molly

Molly: nothing you need to concern yourself with

Beau’s eyes narrowed. Molly had a plan and she knew that they wouldn't bust until they got there.

Molly: ill be outside ur dorm in an hour to pregame some grub

Beau: k

With that Beau retracted her legs and looked towards Caleb. Slowing down his aggressive scribbling he shoots her a glance.

“Better offer fairy showed up?” He said with an unphased tone, showing no hint of emotion on his face.

“Yes and no, I think our little tealeaf is scheming something and I cannot say no to them,” Beau said with that shit-eating grin on her face, stuffing her phone in her coat pocket.

“I’m not surprised… I look forward to hearing about it tomorrow from Veth.” Caleb said as his gaze darted back to his book, “Please be safe tonight.”

Standing up and fixing her coat she looked down at Caleb, covered in layers of clothing that hide his scrawny frame, “Hm, kay’. Thanks for having me, Caleb.” Beau said as she turned the other way and headed towards the exit to the library.

\---

Going out with Molly in the evening made today feel like a Friday. Something about today was slightly off-putting for Beau. But being able to go off campus felt invigorating. Beau felt like the strings pulling her taught with the responsibilities of being her father’s daughter loosened. Still present but she felt more like Beau rather than Beauregard. Even if the car was her father's and this was just a loaner, it truly felt like her car. 

Picking up Molly the two-headed for some cheap food and then towards the ‘downtown’ area of the small college town. Beauregard took pride in being able to drive people around and off-campus, especially since she would gain some favor in return. But with Molly, there didn’t need to be formalities as that. Beau knew that whatever Molly was scheming, she would benefit in some manner. 

“So what's the occasion Molly, what are you up too?” Beau said with an unfazed look as she continued to look ahead at the road.

“There's a small gathering today and a few people of interest. It's for pleasure, not business don't worry.” They said while gazing to the other side, arm covered in tattoos resting on the side of the car.

Beau raised her eyebrow, “Pleasure? I’m down for whatever, obviously. But why did you choose me to be your plus one?” 

Making a sharp turn, Beau turned onto the street lined with almost identical townhouses. Each with a decorated front yard and piles of leaves smushed up next to the sidewalks. The trees that lined this street barely had any leaves, autumn was ending quickly and Beau did not feel ready for the unrelenting and frigid cold of winter. 

“Oh no no I think you misunderstand,” Molly said with a grin as they turned to look at Beau. “I’m your plus one.”


End file.
